The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus that collects magnetic resonance signals from a subject.
In the case where an image of a subject is obtained by a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, the subject is carried into a bore. However, in the case where the subject suffers from claustrophobia, it is impossible for the subject to tolerate and continue the imaging in some cases because the bore is a narrow space. Further, in the case where an operator gives necessary instructions to the subject during the imaging, the operator generally gives audio instructions. In the case of a subject with hearing disability, however, it is impossible for the operator to give audio instructions. As a method of solving the above-described problem, there has been known a method of installing a liquid crystal display (LCD) in a bore (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-190112).
For a subject suffering from claustrophobia, videos that can provide a sense of safety for the subject are displayed on the LCD in the method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-190112. Further, for a subject with hearing disability, necessary instructions are displayed on the LCD. However, strong magnetic fields are generated at and around the bore of the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus. Thus, the LCD cannot be properly operated under the influence of the generated strong magnetic fields, and it is difficult, in fact, to display necessary information (for example, videos and instructions) for the subject. Accordingly, it has been desired to be able to display necessary information for the subject irrespective of the strong magnetic fields of the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus.